The Reunion
by DeepWithinDelena
Summary: Elena and Damon have been searching for Stefan for days, traveling around country to find him. But what Elena doesn't realize is Damon already knows where Stefan is. What will happen when Elena finds Stefan after all this time..


The next season of The Vampire Diaries (Season 3) is going to be based a lot on finding Stefan. And I figured why not write what might potentially happen? Though I doubt this will happen. lol. Note: *This is not going off next season. I have no idea what to expect next season.

Setting: Elena and Damon have been traveling in the car all day. That's really all you need to know. :P

And enjoy! :) Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Elena looked toward the dashboard clock to see it had just turned 9:00p.m, the dark quickly creeping around her and Damon. They'd been driving for hours since this morning, stopping only when necessary. Damon was just as determined to find Stefan as much as Elena, but she needed rest. As she looked over at Damon his gaze was directly in front of him, hard and concentrated on the road ahead of him. He wasn't stopping for anything. She sighed.

The road was quite, and from where she was sitting there was no cars from all directions. They looked to be in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by an abundant landscape of trees and forest. It was nice to have everything so quiet and subtle - only the presence between her and Damon, and no one else to interfere in their friendly affairs. She laid her head back against the seat feeling the road beneath her body. Her mind was telling her to sleep, to take a long day staring out the window and close it beneath her eyelids.  
>Her eyes slowly closed, but before she could close them the car went from smooth road to bumpy. He had pulled into what looked like a vacant bus stop, the road beneath them transforming from pavement to gravel.<br>"Damon?" She asked subtly.  
>She peered before her, scanning the area Damon had just pulled into. It was pitch black, black as any night in the forest, and black enough for anything hungry. She couldn't see anything past Damon, only two trees that appeared to be scrawny and malnourished.<p>

"Damon, what're we stopping for?"  
>He kept quiet, only looking forward and into the mist of the darkness. She felt frightened, she had no idea what was going on, and her chauffeur wasn't saying anything. He had suddenly turned the car off and began out into the darkness, leaving her back in the car.<br>"Damon!" She shouted from inside the car, but he still didn't answer. She simply sat there trying her hardest not to turn around and run for the hills. It felt difficult though, especially when the only person she trusted was waltzing outside in the darkness like the dark knight. This is just great, she thought. But then she saw Damon swiftly gesture towards her to come outside, his head still facing towards the darkness.  
>As she exited the car and headed towards Damon he had finally moved his gaze towards hers.<br>"What's going on?" She asked again, hopeful for a response this time.  
>"Come on." Was all he managed to say.<br>"Come on? That's it? What're we doing out here Damon? It's not safe." Elena cuffed her right hand on her left arm, making it apparent she was slightly frightened.  
>"And how do you know that, Elena?" He queried. "Look, just stay close and you'll be fine," He walked in closer to her, taking her hand and clasping it in his. "Okay?" He smiled.<br>"Okay," She replied wearily.

He kept a hold of her hand as they walked towards the scrawny twins, their presence becoming more and more apparent as they turned into giant skyscrapers. She swallowed hard and let the pitch black engulf them both.  
>"This still makes no sense. Can you at least explain why we're out here in the middle of the night?"<br>She could scarcely see his body. He was wearing his black jacket as usual which made him look like an absorbed black hole. Even as she looked towards his face, his beautiful features were masked in the darkness, every movement hard to recognize. Yet she didn't need sight, because she could almost sense his eyes on hers, and the touch they shared with each other. It was enough to make her feel safe enough within these walls.  
>"You've never heard of a walk before? Come on, Elena. We could use it. We've been in that car...god knows how long."<br>"So you want to take a walk?"  
>"Yes."<br>"At 10:00 at night, in the middle of a pitch black forest, where we don't know what's out there?"  
>"Yes! Exactly. You're very observant." He teased.<br>"You're an idiot."  
>"Oh come on. You need some adventure in your life," He gestured his hand outwards, "Destination unknown, Adventures for the future," She could feel him smiling, or more getting full of himself.<br>"Otherwise you're going to end up a very cranky, boring, old woman who'll put her children asleep with riddles."  
>"My boyfriend's a 200 year old vampire, I've died, I witnessed a ritual, my best friends a witch, I have a doppelganger who continually tries to kill me, my mother was a vampire, and...Oh yeah, you're a narcissistic pain in the ass vampire. You're right, my children are definitely going to fall asleep at my stories."<br>She rolled her eyes at the thought, half expecting Damon to see her. But somehow she felt that he was staring right at her, watching her expressions as if they were looking at each other directly. She looked up at him eager to meet his gaze, but his face was forward.  
>"Alright so you'll be a kick ass mother."<br>"You bet I will, and I'll make sure you're nowhere near them."  
>"Ah come on. I've done more than enough to prove my loyalty."<br>"By shoving your blood down my throat? I don't think that's going to happen, besides-"

But Damon suddenly stopped, and Elena felt herself jerked back as he moved her arm towards him.  
>"Ow! Damon?" She said aloud.<br>He quickly positioned himself in front of Elena, and gently placed a finger over her lips. "Shh." His lips gestured. Oh god, oh god, oh god, she thought. What was it? The brush around her was sheer black, nothing visible enough for the human eye to see. Whatever Damon saw or heard was concerning him, and it was frightening her.  
>"Come on...let's keep moving." Damon whispered, moving his finger away from her lips.<br>"Why'd you stop back there?" Elena asked, but Damon merely kept walking, looking as if he were guarding a sacred treasure.  
>"Damon?" Elena said again.<br>"Damon!" This time she shouted forcefully, breaking apart their grasp. She wasn't going anywhere, not until she was given answers.  
>"We're in the middle of nowhere, and this is obviously more than a stroll in the park. You've been on the lookout ever since we got out of the car. Now what is going on?" She demanded.<br>"Either you keep your voice down or you'll become a midnight snack," Fear suddenly drowned her voice, and her body became tense.  
>"No, we're not out here for a midnight stroll; we're out here for Stefan." He whispered harshly.<br>"Stefan?" She managed to spit out.  
>"Yes, Stefan! And he's not alone. Klaus has been tagging along for the joy ride."<br>Elena kept herself looking at Damon, trying hard not to look out into the pitch dark. But he was looking over her, his eyes wondering outside into the night.  
>"Why didn't you just tell me?" Elena questioned.<br>"Would you of come along?"  
>"Of course I would of," She broke off, swallowing slightly and holding her position. "This is Stefan we're talking about! I wouldn't have just left him." But it could have been during the day, she thought."If this is where Stefan is than we should go get him."<br>"You make it sound so easy," Damon calmed his voice, his body less tense than before.  
>"I thought I heard something, but I must have been Stefan's old diet. Now will you behave, Elena?"<br>To her surprise he had looked straight into her gaze, giving her that Damon smile. This time it wasn't intuition, it was the moonlight breaking through the trees. It was penetrating its soft rays on his face, and only his face - his features more apparent and beautiful than ever.  
>"Yes..." She said.<br>He smirked, feeling as if he were enjoying the role as the hero. She wasn't enjoying the heroin so much.  
>"Good," He smiled and tapped her nose softly with his finger.<p>

"Isn't that sweet." A voice suddenly intruded from behind them, breaking the moonlight from Damon's face. She turned, and her heart shattered.  
>"Stefan..." She whispered.<br>He was standing on a mound of what looked like moss, his body perfectly sleek black as the moons rays shinned harshly on his back.  
>"Hello, brother," He smirked. "I see you're keeping my girlfriend cozy."<br>"Just until you get back to good health, of course."  
>"Of course." He said quietly to himself.<br>"And where's your butt buddy?" Damon mocked.  
>"Oh you mean him?" Stefan was smiling mischievously, and Elena quickly looked behind her.<p>

"Damon!"  
>It was too late. Klaus' hands were already latched onto Damon's shoulders; his claws slowly digging into his shoulder blades. Damon was screaming, his face twisting into uncontrollable pain. She didn't know what to do. "Stop!" Her words were desperate pleads to them, nothing worth listening to. Before she knew it his entire body was already jolted upward into the air, a dark mass that was heading into the pathway of a massive tree. Elena gasped at the loud thud Damon's back made against the tree, his face twisting into torment. He was falling to the ground, groaning in pain. Elena began to run to him only to see Klaus' arm pinned to Damon's throat. He was trapped. "Stop! No!" Elena shouted towards Klaus, hoping for some response.<br>"Stefan!" Her head flipped suddenly, only to find the light overtaken by a frightening figure. She screamed.


End file.
